


Yoosung's After-Hours

by lowxhp



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom!Yoosung, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phone Sex, Top!Seven, uhh sexy phone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowxhp/pseuds/lowxhp
Summary: Yoosung had just finished up his last round of LOLOL for the night. He's a pent up college student, so obviously he's got to let a load out sometimes, right? Unfortunately, he gets an unexpected phone call from a certain red-headed best friend.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	Yoosung's After-Hours

**Author's Note:**

> okay i havent written fanfiction in a While so this might be bad, but its based off of the famous page 80 from the be more chill book.

It was 2:30 AM on a Friday. Yoosung had just finished up his last round of LOLOL for the night, hanging up his headphones on his monitor and letting out a sigh.

He never means to play so late, it's not like his sleeping schedule was the best anyway, but he did wish he was more in control of how much time he truly wastes. Luckily for him, his school was on holiday, so he had no work to do for a week now. He was so relieved to _finally_ be on break, he had been working harder under the threat, or.. love? Consideration? Of Jumin telling Yoosung he would call the student's mother again had he not began studying harder. He made sure to thank Jumin in his mind for the motivation to do better with his assignments. 

What he was not so grateful for, however, was due to the overwhelming studying over the past few weeks, he had been _pretty_ pent up. Now, don't get him wrong, Yoosung wasn't some kind of hormonal teenager. He may still be young, but it's nothing like that. College is boring, and aside from gaming and clubs, what else does he really have to do around here? He doesn't get off to anything in particular, he sometimes musters up an image of him and some other girl in his mind to help, but he mostly jacks it just to do something. Pure boredom, this is one of those times. It's late and he's not too tired yet, and with that thought, he gets to it. 

He laid down on his little twin-sized bed, lifting his hips to begrudgingly shack off his pants and push them off of his ankles. He's not hard right now because, again, he's just bored. He pushes his hair back and out of his face, staring at his ceiling and slowly palming himself through his boxers. He attempts to think of some scenario with a girl; she's on her knees in front of him, slowly unzipping the front of his trousers to give him a blowjob. That's usually enough to make him hard, but.. it wasn't working.

 _"That's fine.."_ He thought, _"I'll just flip through some ideas and see what works."_ He lays there, lost in his own mind, his eyes beginning to close. He finally thought up something that rendered him half-hard, and that's enough for him to work with. He reaches down the front of his briefs, reaching around himself so he can start to--

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

He jumped at the sudden sound. "Gh-!" He grunted, "Who the hell would be trying to call me at this time?" He leaned over to look at his phone screen, the name reading.. fuck. Seven. Of course Seven was calling him _now_ of all times. The smart and obvious answer would be to ignore his call and get back to him once he's finished with his deed, but Yoosung has never missed a phone call from that boy and he wasn't about to break that streak now. With a now slightly shaky hand, he answered and held the device to his ear. 

"Yoosungie~! You actually answered!" Seven's voice boomed from the receiver, "What are you doing up so late?" Well, Yoosung couldn't exactly tell him what he was doing. He may share a lot of secrets with that best friend of his, but he had enough dignity to not share things like this.

"Ah... I'm... uh.." He was fumbling with his words, considering his half-hard dick was still in his hand, you could say he was embarrassed. "Nothing important, r-really. Why did you call? Isn't it like, two in the morning?"

He could practically hear Seven smile. "Indeed it is, but you know I was never one to have a great schedule in the first place. Ah- why did I call? I'm glad you asked!" He was clearly very enthusiastic about whatever this reason was. "Something incredible just happened and I _had_ to tell you before I blanked completely on it!" A story. His "important" reason was a damn story? Whatever, he should be used to this. It would make Seven upset if he didn't let him share, so he let the hacker speak.

"Sooo, I had gone to the convenience store earlier 'cuz I was running out of Dr. Pepper. And you know that is, like, very essential to your dear Seven Zero Seven. That stuff is pretty much my blood! Anyway..." Seven began rambling about some elaborate scene where he was a hero saving the innocent shop-goers from a giant slushie monster or.. something. All of what he was saying kind of blended into nothing as Yoosung found himself focusing more on the man's voice rather than his tale. He'll admit, he enjoyed listening to Seven's voice. It was a good one! But.. he felt strange about it this time, like he was almost ashamed to be listening to him right now. Before he could even begin to overthink his situation, his hand began to move on its own. This was bad. 

"...and believe me, the fight with the almighty slushie monster was intense! But it was all for my love, my one and only: Honey Buddha Chips!" Seven cheered. His story had lasted for a decent few minutes, so neither of them had noticed that Yoosung was suspiciously quiet. "Yooosung? You there? Yoosung??" That snapped Yoosung back to reality, realizing that he hadn't responded to Seven's story yet. He gulped, opening his mouth to speak.

"S-sorry, Seven. Was spacing out.." He sat his phone down on his pillow beside his head, and ran his hand through his hair again. _"Wow, great excuse, idiot."_ He thought to himself. Seven shifted in his seat, a low chuckle coming from him. Needless to say, that had Yoosung's dick throbbing in a _second_. This was definitely an issue now. No way is he seriously jerking off to the sound of his best friend's voice, not at all. He refused to believe or accept that reality. Seven just happened to call him at the wrong time, and Yoosung just happened to answer him, and his hand just happened to still be down the front of his pants, and he just happened to start doing two separate things at once. Yeah, that sounds about right.

"Awh, was my story not exciting enough for you, hm? That's a shame, but I'll be sure to impress you next time!" Seven pouted at the younger one. "Anyways, I guess I should leave you be now, huh? You were probably trying to sleep or so-"

"No! No, no. Y-you don't have to go.." Yoosung blurted out in a moment of panic. "I-I mean.. I wasn't doing anything important, so... we can talk longer." Seven did that stupid chuckle again. The one that apparently melted Yoosung immediately.

"Wow, what got you so desperate for some Seven lovin'? I guess I can stay longer since you've so nicely requested!" Seven annunciated a cheeky grin through the phone in his typical joking manner. Yoosung knew it was all fun and games for his friend, but he, on the other hand, was _not_ laughing. "Well then, what would you like to talk about, princess? Hmm?" He hummed that last part to Yoosung, causing him to groan quietly. This was so fucking embarrassing.

"You-! Just... a-anything. I don't care." The blonde said defensively. He really didn't care what words came out of his mouth, all he knew is that he wanted Seven to talk more. 

"Alright, alright! Pushy tonight, I see? Let's see... what's in Seven's mind bank..." Silence fell between the boys for a couple of seconds, it was agonizing for Yoosung since his breaths were heavy and could be easily heard. Seven didn't seem to hear them, though, as he finally spoke, "Ah! Lemme tell you about my LOLOL experience today! I'm sure you'll be interested in this.." Granted, he would be if he wasn't shamefully jerking off right now, but Seven didn't need to know that.

"I played the game fair and square today, that was a real achievement on my part! Everything was going perfectly fine, too. Guild was good, bosses were easy, lots of level-ups, but.. then I came across a certain player who made me angry." Seven's voice had dropped to a lower tone towards the end of that statement, causing Yoosung's breath to get stuck in his throat. His hand sped up.

"He was a cheater. Using hacks and code just to get his way. To get the best armor, power-ups, skipping right through the bosses. I mean, I guess I sound like a bit of a hypocrite right now, but I couldn't help but be pissed off when I was trying to peacefully play. Good thing I decided to.." Seven laughed lowly, Yoosung's eyes squeezed shut. "..teach him a lesson." The red-head finished, and Yoosung let out another quiet grunt. But it wasn't quiet enough.

"Eh? What was that, Yoosung?" _Fuck._ Yoosung silently panicked again. What was he supposed to tell him?? He couldn't think of anything, so he remained silent. A few more seconds passed. "...Yoosung. What are you doing?" He could only let out a little whine. He was screwed. Not as many seconds as before had passed before Seven sighed. "Yoosung. Answer me."

Yoosung's hand gripped his length harshly. He knew he liked assertive tones, but he didn't know he liked it when it came from Seven. He cleared his throat. "I- Ah... I'm just.." Before Yoosung could keep sputtering nonsense, Seven interrupted him.

"Don't tell me you're masturbating right now. Is that what you're doing, Yoosung Kim?" Full name. He used his full name in that same voice. It drove Yoosung wild, he bucked up into himself,

"...maybe." No words were said, the only sound being a belt buckle coming undone. 

"How- ah- how long were you... jacking off?" Seven's composure changed quickly. He may seem confident, but he was just as flustered as his friend at the moment. Yoosung blinked, struggling to process Seven's question.

"Since before you c-called.." He answered, almost feeling obligated to. God, what was Seven doing to him? A soft sigh came from the other end.

"Oh, Yoosung. You still answered my call despite being in the middle of a jerk-off session? That's- ah... awful dirty of you, huh?" Seven teased Yoosung lightly with those words, mostly regaining that confidence he had before. Yoosung's half-lidded eyes slowly scanned his room in confusion. Why wasn't Seven disgusted? Or even uncomfortable? It was a relief, he guessed, but it didn't make him feel any less ashamed.

"Listen, man.. I know this is weird so if you wanna stop talking to me we c-"

"No. Don't hang up." Seven damn near growled that at him, sending a wave of pleasure throughout his body. 

Yoosung couldn't even respond, thanks to that his wrist flicked itself in a way that made him whine. Was he really doing this with Seven? This was unbelievable, nor was this ever really a fantasy of his but he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the experience. 

"Fuck.." Seven groaned under his breath, Yoosung's wrist flicked again. He started doing this out of pure boredom, but now it's turned into something completely different. He found himself being borderline desperate for Seven; his touch, his attention, his _voice_. God, his voice. He was silently begging for his friend to speak more, he needed that if he wanted to come. 

Seven's breath shook into the receiver, "How about I tell you what I would do if I w-was there?" Yoosung shook his head immediately, but upon remembering Seven couldn't actually see him, he breathed out a simple

"Yeah.." Yoosung licked his lips, slowing down the pace he was making on himself. He wondered if Seven was as nervous as he was. 

"Well," Seven began, "I'd get on top of you, for starters. Probably have to move your hair outta your face, too, I know how m-messy it gets." Seven chuckled. "I would kiss you if you'd let me. Can't say I haven't thought about it when I look at you sometimes. Nice and slow at first, probably getting rougher the more- ah..- needy we get." 

All Yoosung could do was listen and let his wrist do the work. Was this some kind of confession? No, it couldn't be. Seven was just saying it in the heat of the moment, this was no time to analyze things, anyway. Yoosung could picture Seven saying these things; leaned over his desk in his big comfortable chair, phone in one hand and his other getting himself off. Just that image alone could, for some reason, be enough to get Yoosung going. But he's got Seven's voice to go with it, which makes it so much better. 

"Then I'd run my hands up and down your body, getting those clothes off, too. I'd wanna see you, Y-Yoosung. I wonder what you look like right now, listening to me talk about these fantasies. I-I'd kiss you everywhere, seeing which parts were most sensitive for you." Seven stopped for a moment to make a sound into his jacket's sleeve, clearly trying to silence himself. 

"Please-" Yoosung moaned out to him. 

"Y-yeah, you'd like that, huh? Me worshipping your body like I own it, right?" Seven teased a bit more after hearing his plea. "Answer, Yoosung."

Yoosung made a muffled sound behind his lips, "I-I'd like that a lot, S-Seven." 

"Good- ah- so good for me, 'Sungie. I wanna show people who you belong to, wanna make you mine. Make you super bruised, probably. I-I wonder what kind of stuff you're into.. I've wanted to know for the longest. Wonder what you would do if I spread y-your legs 'nd licked up your-" Seven broke off into another quiet groan. 

Yoosung knew where that sentence was going, causing him to buck into his hand again. He was getting close, one more statement like that and he'd be done. He began feeling himself up with his other hand, pretending it was Seven. 

"Yeah, s-so you'd like that, hm? What if you fucked me, Yoosung? I'd be so good for you, yanno. I've always w-wanted to know what you felt like.. inside." The air was hot and heavy for both of the boys. 

Another whine escaped Yoosung, "Seven.. close." 

"Ah, ah. Just wait, okay? I-I'm not done yet." Seven paused for a moment. "What if I fucked you, instead?"

That question made Yoosung choke on his own saliva. He sped his hand up, being rough around the tip. The only other thing to be heard throughout Yoosung's room aside from his own moans was the wet _shlicks_ of his own precum acting as his lubricant. 

Seven let out another long moan. "That's the ticket. I'd let you hold onto me as I pushed inside, yeah? 'Prolly going slow at first, pickin' up the pace soon after. I- _fuck_.." Seven hissed, "I wanna see my dick around you, Yoosung. You'd do so great for me, so good. Do you wanna come for me, 'Sung?"

Yoosung sucked in through his teeth, "I-I do, Saeyoung.."

Seven gasped at the mention of his name, Yoosung knew what that meant to him. Seven wasn't aware of how much it would turn him on, but when it was said through that phone, he shivered. 

"Alright, come then, Yoosung."

As if on command, Yoosung came with a loud moan, making a mess on his chest. He was practically seeing stars, it felt so good. He let go of his dick, letting his hand fall to the side. After about a minute, he spoke again to check on the other one here. 

"You.. d-did you.. uh.. finish yet?" 

"Not yet."

Yoosung brought his phone to his ear again, "How about I talk too? Would.. that help?" 

Seven couldn't help but giggle a little at that, what an embarrassing question. Alas, he agreed. 

"I, uh, would appreciate it, yeah."

Yoosung had never done this before, which was going to be made very obvious. He took a second to remember the things Seven was saying, he figured he could try to mimic that and pray it would do something. He took a deep breath and began to talk. 

"Okay, well.." He had to compose himself better so he could make some sort of sense. He just came, after all. "Seven, you're really great. At this. I love it when you invite me over and we play games together. Uh.. and when you hug me it feels super nice, too. I trust you, and I-I'm safe with you there."

What a softie Yoosung was, but it wasn't enough. It earned a little grunt from his friend, but nothing more. 

"I, _augh_ , I really wanna do all the things you mentioned. Do you, like, actually wanna kiss me? Because I think I'd like that. Maybe with tongue too, that'd feel nice." His face was burning, but he had to keep going. 

Seven groaned a little louder. Progress.

Yoosung exhaled, they were never going to speak of this again, right? That being the case, he figured he could just say anything and it would be alright. Here goes nothing. 

He dropped his voice an octave or two, "Saeyoung, I want you inside of me. I-I know it'd probably hurt a little at first but like I said I trust you and I know you'd make me- I mean _it_ , feel good.." He covered his face from shame. 

Seven responded with a loud, shaky breath. You could hear the shuffling of fabric as he moved his hand faster. 

"'S-Sung.. holy _shit_.." 

"What if we did it while I wore y-your jacket, Saeyoung? Would you like that? Would you want that?" To d-do me in your jacket? I've worn it before, it's actually really comfortable." 

Yoosung would've tried to go on longer, but a final and loud groan came from the other end as Seven released. Thank God, because Yoosung didn't know where he was going to take that. 

The silence came back between them, Seven catching his breath and Yoosung still hiding behind his hand in shame. Before the air was hot and heavy, but now it was just heavy. Time felt like it was passing a lot slower now, each second lasting about three. Yoosung's overwhelming thoughts came back into play now that he's calmed down. Was any of what Seven said true? About kissing him, wanting him, and.. the other parts. Was this event going to ruin their friendship forever? What if Seven never wanted to talk again out of disgust? He knew Seven was bisexual, sure, but Yoosung was his dearest friend. Isn't that just weird or against some kind of best friend law book? Did Yoosung himself mean any of what he said, either? While Seven was content with his sexuality, Yoosung was bicurious at best, this was all super confusing territory for him. Oh no, did he actually like Se-

"Hey, you fall asleep?"

"No, not yet."

"Cool, cool." 

So Seven hadn't hung up yet. Awesome. 

Yoosung did that awkward cough into the phone, "If you, uhm, don't wanna talk about this- or _me_ \- at all anymore ever we don't have to."

"Huh? Why would you think I wouldn't wanna talk to you anymore?"

"Well, I dunno, I guess I just thought this stuff was against the "rules of best friends." That you'd be totally weirded out and figured the best thing to do would be to ignore me forever. Or something." Yoosung groaned. 

Silence. 

"Well, okay, firstly: there are no guidelines as to what friends can and can't do. This could just be us helping each other, that shit happens, yanno."

Silence again. 

"But, for the record. I didn't say anything I didn't mean, uh, so yeah."

Yoosung blinked a few times, _"What did he just say?"_

"Huh? Really? You.. weren't saying it just 'cuz?" 

Seven jumbled over his words before he could form one that made sense, "You thought I was saying it "just 'cuz?" Damn, I thought I was being pretty passionate there." The red-head laughed. There was that goofy laugh that Yoosung loved. Seven's voice got a little serious again, 

"But no, I really meant it. Did you?"

There was only a slight pause this time.

"I.. think so? Feelings are.. sorta confusing for me right now. I don't have myself figured out like you do."

Seven smiled, "How about we get some sleep and we can meet up over slushies to talk tomorrow?"

Yoosung smiled back, "Yeah, I'd like that. Goodnight, Seven."

"Night, Yoosung."

Seven hung up, leaving Yoosung alone in the darkness. Looks like he had a lot of thinking to do. 


End file.
